Arkham: Spare Interviews
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: With Batman having quite the large rogues gallery sent Arkham Asylum, quite the number of them ended up with taped interviews on occasion. And Batman is going to listen to them all on the Bat-ride home! Many of the Bat's foes will appear, with quite a few of them being reimagined for the Arkham Universe. And I take request! I don't own Arkham franchise, so don't sue for Bat-sake!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Greetings Everyone! A new story at hand with me presenting possible interviews from Arkham Asylum! Speaking of which, let me remind y'all that I don't own the Arkham franchise and am merely inspired by such. As for today's one-shot: Baby Doll, a villainess who hasn't appeared since the good ol' BTAS. I will note that her shifting tone will be represented differently in writing, with "Mary Dahl" having italics included. That said: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

As Batman journeyed the usual back roads that cobble the pathways to his Bat-Cave underneath Wayne Manor, he began to contemplate such thoughts as he drove. Thoughts of exhaustion regarding the long and heavily chaotic night back at Arkham Asylum. All of which made him simply to relax for once tonight. As he navigated the Bat-Mobile along the course home, he began to regret not installing a radio in such. Something to distract his thoughts away from tonight. Fortunately he gathered the misplaced interview tapes back at the Asylum. Currently he didn't see any harm in playing them in place of his non-existing radio. He began one of many and the first for tonight.

 **"Patient taped session 1",** said the audio of a female that Batman recognized of Dr. Penelope Young, " **Patient's name is Mary Dahl, also know as Baby Doll. "**

 _Haven't faced her in a long time,_ commented the Dark Knight's thoughts, _Hope that means she's doing well._

 **"Hello, Mary."** Greeted the good doctor, " **I would like to speak to use of your childhood."**

 _ **"What would you like to know, doctor?"**_ were the calm and precisely enunciated words of the patient, almost completely alien to the Batman when remembering the disturbed actress a few years back. It sounded like the kind of voice an employee would summon for when speaking to a customer. Calm, well mannered, almost professional per say.

 **"I would like to talk about your time as an actress."** Dr. Young resumed her half of the conversation, " **You were quite the star, starring on 'I love that Baby'. Did you enjoy your time doing so?"**

 **"Oh yes! Baby loved being with the family back then!"** Said Mary, but not with the same voice as she previously did. This one wreaked with baby talk, sounding as if she talking down to a toddler, demeaning the professional woman that was being questioned a few seconds ago.

" **Mary?"** Queried Dr. Young, making sure the patient was currently 'all there'. " **Are you alright?"**

 **"** ** _Yes, doctor. I'm sorry."_** the former actress turned patient apologized as she sounded embarrassed, _**"Memories of the show back then remind me of the role. I get excited and back into character. Please continue."**_

 **"I see."** Dr. Young hesitated before continuing, taking the split second to jot some notes down. **"And you enjoyed your employment then? Despite your condition of Systemic Hypoplasia?"**

 _ **"Yes indeed, though it was quite challenging."**_ Claimed the patient, her calm voice and demeanor reminding the doctor (and the observing Batman) of a celebrity being interviewed. Of course, Mary's mental health began to shine through, for there was quite the shift in tone of her next response, **"But that mean Cousin Spunky was always mean! Calling me short!"**

 **"Hmm. I hadn't known that."** She pauses, noting down the possibility of Mary's behavioral changes in mid-sentence **. "Speaking of 'Cousin Spunky', let's just skipped to that, shall we? Why did you abduct your former cast mates?"**

Though Batman had no visuals to observes, he could tell such a question would have an emotional effect on Mary. It reminded him of her breakdown in mid-fight all those years ago. The audio would sound of an angry child throwing a squalling tantrum with Mary using her "Baby Doll" voice once more.

 **"Grrr!"** Baby Doll had growled, **"Baby Doll don't like you! You're just trying to make Baby sad, just like the others! And that mean, old Batman!"**

The audio would be followed by the sounds of what would be Mary shouting in anger and jumping over the table. With Dr. Young shouting " **Security! Security!"** , Batman could assume that she had made attempt to assault the doctor. Following the sounds of barging doors and a shrieking Mary as she'd be restrained, was a click that indicated the interview had ended there.

 _I guess she hadn't gotten better since last time._ Lamented Batman's forlorn thoughts of sympathy, as he'd changed the tape out for the next. Hoping now to distract himself from thoughts of the night and thoughts of those who could've been saved back then.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Back again for Ch. 2! This time, requested, Maxie Zeus! Now a bio in Asylum, a Easter egg in City and mentioned by name in the tie in film, Assault on Arkham, we pretty much have confirmation that Maxie is in the Arkhamverse. This variation of the character shall be a composite of a few versions. I'll try to keep him in character as possible. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

 **"Interview #1, April 8th. Patient's name is Maximilian Zeus, AKA Maxie Zeus. Patient is responding to attendance with... difficulty."**

 **"Sit down!"** Shouted an orderly in the background, followed by the grumbled audio of a struggle.

" **Unhand me, Mortals! The mighty Zeus does not take orders!"** Said the patient's bellowed voice, sounding like a tad like an untalented role-player.

" **Mister Zeus**." Enters Dr. Young's calm and collected voice, " **We aren't giving orders. We, mere mortals, simply want an insight of you."**

Batman mentally smirked as he listened to the recording, noting of Young playing to Zeus's delusion for the first conversation. The quieting audio only proven that it worked to her advantage with Maxie listening.

" **If the maiden wishes to lay with the mighty Zeus, she has gone with improper method.** " Patient's voice spoke with an air of arrogance, probably from his inflating ego.

" **N-no. We merely have a few questions to ask**." She stuttered uncomfortably. Possibly understood Zeus's perverted statement, as The Greek God's bed habits were well known. " **We have a series of words here, we'd like you to respond with what comes to mind."**

" **Pff."** Maxie scoffed, " **Though mortally trivial, I will play along to your game. Perhaps I may earn a new maiden to my bedside in the end."**

Batman could practically hear Young's expression of disgust through the audio. He could understand that she acted professional, powering on and carried with the interview with the false God of a patient.

" **Gotham City High School."** was Dr. Young's first statement.

 **"A trivial institute filled with ungrateful adolescent. They know not the significance of Zeus!"** Maxie answered, voiced laced with distaste and bitterness.

Batman could hear the scribbling noise in the background that clearly was Dr. Young jotting down her notes. Possibly same conclusion as many, that 'Maximilian' is still in there somewhere. Although a man could change for the worse and still hate his past job, but that was his own opinion.

 **"Gotham City, Mount Olympus".** Dr. Young's second statement, the name of a nightclub that was in Maximilian's name with a Greek theme. Batman could actually that his last arrest of Maxie Zeus took place there due to gang activity.

 **"A small coven for my disciples to gather and provide me worship."** Maxie answered with his deluded perception of such. **"A poor current substitute to my temples of the past."**

The scribbling noise of Dr. Young note taking returned in the background. Batman could accurately guessed that she was noting of Maxie's delusions being flaking, wavering as a mesh of his past and mythical fantasy. Still wouldn't do him any good though, Batman mentally noted.

" **Ok Maximilian, last one. Clio Zeus."** She said, her voice laced with intrigue as she sounds curious to how Maxie would react to such. At first the audio simply went silent for a while, until Maxie spoken coming out of his daze.

" **I-I'm sorry, dear mortal**." Maxie stuttered uneasily, sounding unsure of himself. "Pray tell, who are you speaking of?"

" **Clio Zeus. Your ex-wife, remember?"** Dr. Young asked with a inquisitive. She sounded curious, curious as to see how deep the delusions of Maxie Zeus went at this point apparently.

The audio repeated the same as last. A small gap of silence, about thirty seconds long, making Batman having to quickly check if his equipment was working properly. Dr. Young's voice picked back up, letting him know it was.

" **Maximilian? Maximilian Zeus, are you with us?"** She asked, snapping her fingers as if to break him from a trance.

" **You shall let me leave or I shall smite you here."** Maxie's words with a lowered, gravely tone of voice. One that contrasted his usually boastful voice. Words that left tape right there. Must've struck a cord and things out of hand. Tape ended before anything would be overheard.

 _'Shame. Sounded like she got to Maxie for a second.'_ Batman monologue as he drove through the Bowery, ' _This tape is dated a few weeks before Zeus' last escape and before Young started her Titan project. Best guess is Titan took priority and Maxie never got the rest of his help.'_

To the momentum of his nightly listening going, Batman switched out the tape for another, going through the stash of interview tapes. _'Let's see who else they gave the tape treatment to in the Asylum...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Back for Ch.3, folks! I am sorry for taking so long, college tends to occupy time. But as an apology, I am here to present a well requested one-shot: Prometheus! I have tried my best to indulge answers for his Easter eggs throughout the games. I hope that I am able to satisfy those requesting! That said, Read, Enjoy and Review!_

Batman had entered in the next tape, marked with the name of a patient who's name slightly surprised the Caped Crusader on sight. _Prometheus._ Batman would have suspected the likes of him to locked in Black-gate prison or something among the likes of Gautama Bay. Though he recalled of Prometheus being dangerous, he hadn't any conclusions of the Caped Crook being insane. A mystery worth listening to for the answer.

 **"February 1, Interview #1."** Began the voice of Dr. Whistler, **"The patient has no legal name on record, but goes by the alias of Prometheus."**

 **"Can you tell me your name? Your real name, that is."** The doctor asked her first question, laced with her thick, German accent. It was only met with silence from the Dangerous Knight.

 **"That's ok, you don't have to tell me. I do recall of your first visit here. You refused to give your name even back then."** The doctor had said, once again met with silence. Though this did retrieve a raised eyebrow from the listening Batman. _When had Prometheus ever been previously incarcerated?_

 **"You spent that entire week in silence. No one could blame you though. Watching your parents gunned down by police fire, at a young age? A trauma that is sadly quite common in Gotham."** Dr. Whistler said with an air of sympathy, a sympathy that Batman had to fight off from feeling as he was listening to the audio. He knew better.

 **"That was over twenty years ago. What gave me away?"** Prometheus' first words in the conversation were said with a sneer, his voice as dull as a bludgeon.

" **Believe it or not, the white hair. Still white as snow like the day you were sent here. No one could figure out why your hair had changed color, not even to this day."** Dr. Whistler had said with some intrigue, as if she was hoping that Prometheus would cough up some answer to the mystery. No such luck as Prometheus had returned to his silence.

 **"We should've detected your true behavior back then. But you had seemingly put on a good performance of functioning, regardless of your selected mutism. Caused the staff to believe that you were sane, but just shy. If we had been thorough, we possibly could've helped you move from the tragedy of your parents."** The doctor continued. This actually seemed to have struck a cord with Prometheus.

 _ **"Excuse you?"**_ Prometheus had said in a graveling whisper, laced with a fury that made Dr. Whistler uncomfortable. She had been immediately for the extra security such as the restraints that kept Prometheus from even standing up in his current mood. But before the conversation or any other action could continue, the sound of a door opening and footsteps following had intruded.

 **"Excuse me, but who are you? We are in the middle of an interview."** The doctor had questioned, unsure of what was going on. Why such an interruption?

" **Madam, my name is Ms. Waller."** Said a feminine, but authoritarian voice with a name that Batman had more than recognized. _Amanda._ **"I am here with high level clearance and permission to speak to this patient at this very moment."**

 **"Couldn't it have waited until a later moment?"** Dr. Whistler had said with whit as quick as a whip, even getting a smirk from Prometheus who was watching all unfold.

 **"Madam, I am going to need you and the recorder to leave at this very moment. My need for the patient will be over with in a minute."** Amanda had _told_ the doctor, not even making attempt to mask it as a request. It was shortly followed by a short period of silence, clearly establishing the fact that Dr. Whistler was unsure of whether or not to respond to this woman. And Prometheus was clearly enjoying the entertainment of seeing two women argue in front of him. It was then followed by the sounds of the good doctor struggling to turn off the recorder and move out of the room.

Then silence. _And then,_ a series of beeping sounds playing on for the solid two minutes that was the remainder of the tape. All of the beeps in a peculiar order that Batman couldn't help but find off putting. _I'll have to run by the computer when I get back to the bat-cave._

 _ **The rest of the ride later...**_

Of course it was peculiar. The beeps were part of a code with two particular noises behind it. One noise being some form of feedback, as if from a separate recording device of it's own. And the other being the concerned conversation being previously muffled in the background. Good thing that the computer was able to crack it and retrieve the conversation.

 _"I am the Spirit of Amadeus Arkham."_ It started off with the same voice that Batman recalled from a secondary series of tapes that he had been investigating from Arkham. _"Arkham is my home and legacy. The confines of its walls are mine to reach and listen. A right that Miss Waller believes that she is immune to. She is wrong, dear Knight..."_

Following the introduction of Quincy Sharp's delusions, was the conversation that would take place between Amanda and Prometheus. The idea of how Quincy was able to recover it and edit it into the original tape is a mystery that the Detective will have to investigate on another day.

 _ **"So here's the deal: You rot in here or you work for me."**_ _Said_ the voice of Amanda, sounding as if she were delivering her usual spiel for the Suicide Squad. At some point, Batman realized, he'll have to make measures to ban her from entering Arkham Asylum. Too much fodder for her to fuel her operations with.

 **"I'm sorry, Miss Waller, but I'm not too fond of bombs in my neck."** Prometheus had said with spite as sharp as a blade. **"Yes, I'm well aware of your little squad. But I don't work with the federal types."**

 **"So you'd rather rot in here?"** Amanda asked, curious if he is that stubborn. **"You're not some orphaned child anymore. You're now a fully grown, completely dangerous terrorist. It'd be a miracle if they don't decide to give you the death penalty overnight."**

 **"I'll be getting out before then. And without your help. If the clowns can do it, surely someone like me can."** Prometheus said, sounding as cocky as ever.

 **"Indeed, someone with your skills can escape easily.** " Amanda oddly agreed, using a condescending tone. **"But what then? You'll go back to being a run of the mill merc, or the Justice League's new punching bag?"**

In the background was heard a rough growl, clearly coming from Prometheus for the mere mention of the Justice League. Batman could understand why. Foiled his plans and he was just recovering from the temporary _mind raping_ that they had put him through. At Batman's request. So clearly the topic of the heroes is still a sore subject for him. But that didn't stop Amanda from talking about it.

 **"With your know how about the League and the government's resources, we would be able to put the League in their place."** Amanda spoke with the kind of tone that one would hear from a car salesman, sounding as if the deal just got sweeter. And for Prometheus, it may just have...

 **"What do you have in mind?"** That was all that Prometheus to ask. He had heard all that he needed to hear from this woman. If she could grant a way to obtain revenge on the League, what more is there to it?

 **"You'll be released in a week. After that, the government will have you working on some missions to prove your worth."** Amanda had explained, sounding as if she were suddenly back inside a debriefing room before a mission herself.

 **Prove my-?!"** Prometheus had his temper rise up for a quick second, feeling as he was about to ripped on the deal before anything actually happened. Both following and cutting him off was the sound of a hand slapping flesh. Most likely Waller smacking him in the face. _Brave woman,_ Batman thought as he listened.

 **"Do you think we'll immediately let a dangerous and wanted terrorist near our big guns on the first second?"** Amanda said as sharp as ever. **"You do a few missions first hand, then you'll get a shot at the League. Got it?"**

 **"Fine."** Prometheus had said, before the tape had then ended completely. Batman had ended the file on the computer's screen. _So, that's Prometheus' whereabouts as of now. All linked to Waller._ His thought process had changed back to his computer, pressing a different button on the keyboard.

"Computer, access Interpol database. Cross reference any files with GCPD's file of Prometheus." Batman had ordered, the computer's voice recognition following in cooperation. The digital movement of various files projected on its large screen.

"And what is the need for all of this, sir?" Said a light, British accent coming up from behind the Caped Crusader. Alfred, cherished friend and butler. He must have came down to greet him home, now stumbling up the likes of another assignment for the detective.

"Setting up a new side mission for myself." Batman said, as he began to rummage through the remaining tapes as the computer continued the cross referencing of files. And Alfred had merely responded with the pouring of a cup of coffee. Most likely for another night that will be without sleep.

 _And there he goes again, folks! While the Caped Crusader cooks another side mission on the back burner, who will he listen to next? Tune in next time, same bat-time, same bat-channel!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, Readers! Back again with another requested chapter: Killer Moth! That's one request down, many to go and counting! And as we grow and burst from this cocoon, as always; Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Entering the Bat-Cave was a young and brightly colored figure. A hooded male armed with a long bar in his hand, still vigilant even though he's entered the sanctuary of the cave. This was Tim Drake, AKA Robin. A Boy Wonder who was more or less no longer a "boy", but nearly a man. He walked the path of the cave, exhausted from the maddening night of patrol, yet his retained his stance. He was eager to put this night behind him.

"Bruce?" He called out for his mentor, "Bruce!"

"I wouldn't do such, Master Drake." A voice spoke from behind, actually spooking Tim. He turned and saw who it was. It was the aged and neatly butler of the manor: Alfred Pennyworth. He stood there steady, holding a silver tray with three cups of tea. And judging by the scents, Tim guessed they must be some pretty good tea. One cup he picked happily, desperately needing the drink after the night he had.

"Where's he at?" Tim asked, "Still resting?"

"Indeed, he is." Answered the British butler, "That pursuit he had chasing down that Prometheus individual left him tireless. Master Bruce has been receiving at least two days of sleep lately. True busman's holiday."

"I was." Answered out the brooding they knew was bound to rise. "But hearing Tim's voice reminded me that there's work to be done."

"Sun rises in a few hours, Bruce." Tim said with a snarky tone, "Kind of fruitless to get out of bed at this point."

"Maybe on the street, yes it is fruitless." Bruce agreed with Tim as he made way towards the large, central computer of the Bat-Cave. "But not as for the cold cases."

"You're still on about that?" Tim asked, knowing what Bruce was referring to. The extra recordings found at Arkham Asylum. Each one seemingly unleashing a new mystery for the World's greatest detective. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you are."

"My work ethic fails hasn't failed me yet, Tim." Bruce smirked before starting the recording on the computer. As soon as he pressed a key, the sounds of which commenced.

 **"Interview #1,"** Said a female voice recognized to be Dr. Young **, "Patient's name is Drury Walker, AKA Cameron Von Cleer, AKA Killer Moth.** "

The mere mention of Walker's secondary alias that used to be the false playboy, Cameron Von Cleer, sent Bruce's mind for a couple of memories. The brief occasions when "irresponsibly rich, Bruce Wayne" would interact with him at some of Gotham's galas and charities. The smug showboat who would hog the limelight undeservingly.

 **"Good evening, Drury."** said Dr. Young, speaking in a slow and cautionary tone. **"I would hope that you know what I'm here to speak to you about."**

 **"Hopefully to release me from this display case and into the airs of Gotham."** Drury spoke in a disturbingly uplifted voice, sounding as if he was flowing with an air of superiority compared to the doctor. Both the doctor and the crusaders on the outside found this very off putting.

 **"Actually no, Drury."** Dr. Young disappoints him, **"I'm actually here to speak to about the cellmate of yours, whom you murdered."**

On the outsides of the auditoria conversation, these words caught Robin off guard. The idea of _Killer Moth_ , of all criminals, living up to his name and killing someone? Unthinkable to the Boy Wonder.

 **"You say murdered."** Drury pointed towards the doctors with emphasis on her, **"I believe myself to have helped him."**

 **"Helped him?"** Doctor Young repeated such with scoff, **"You recreated your cocooning formula within your cell, attacked poor Mr. Debris, smothering him and giving him injuries far worse than third degree burns? You believe that to be helping?"**

This thus painted the memory of a certain cell in Arkham for Bruce. Drury's cell that lacked his own presence yet occupied with the presence of a man's charred skeleton within a oversize "cocoon" attached to cell's wall via a sticky substance.

 **"The poor, mediocre schizophrenic."** Drury said as he waved his hands as if to paint a visual, **"Akin to the simple larva requiring a cocoon to evolve any further. I figured if he needed to become like the rest of criminal community, I should provide him the cocoon."**

Unbelievable to the Caped Crusaders on the outside, even getting a widen eye expression out of Bruce. Neither of the two would peg the likes of Killer Moth as a supporter of eugenics with evolutionary beliefs. One could suppose that the asylum walls may have changed him.

 **"Drury, he died!"** Dr. Young exclaimed, trying to hammer in Walker's head, supposing that maybe he wasn't comprehending what he was saying.

 **"Not all pupas blossom into the mighty moth."** Drury said in a whisper like tone, **"Change is a brutal process."**

 **"A far cry from your earlier exploits."** Young said, **"Your earliest endeavor involved you being bested by one of The Batman's protégé's. "**

Bruce gave a small smirk as he heard this, small enough that Tim couldn't see it. Bruce felt a tad nostalgic in some sense. The memory of the old days, when events were simpler to solve and before the true brutality of his career choice wreaked its ugly head. A golden age if you will.

 **"And I evolved afterwards. Both of my own volition and at the brutal hands of my fellow criminals."** The audio follows with the sound of a creaking as if Drury was leaning forward. Drury once again whispers, **"You ever worked under the such hands like The Penguin's?"**

 **"N-no."** Dr. Young stuttered, **"But why would you go through such?"**

 **"Simple."** Said Walker, **"Batman, of course. Once a mere man with a get up and some gadgets, then evolved into a pinnacle that all of Gotham gazes upon. He became a force to be reckoned with."**

 **"Truly..."** Dr. Young momentarily agreed with her patient, unsure of where the path of conversation would lead. Fortunately saved by the continued momentum of his rant.

 **"I seek similar change, but with different form of creature."** Drury says, possibility referring to his fellow criminals, **"Have ever heard of the Moth Man of West Virginia, Dr. Young?"**

 **"Only briefly."** Says Dr. Young, **"A cryptid of unknown origin, short sightings and various disappearances."**

"Wada ya, know?" Scoffed the Robin, "Our beloved doctor must have been a fan of the X-files!"

"She's dead now, Tim." Bruce retorted with such information.

"Shutting up." Tim retreated back to silence upon learning such. Thus they returned their attention to the audio.

 **"Exactly. Many believed those sightings to be warnings, for they taken place shortly before tragic events."** Cited Killer Moth, **"Consider my behavior such, dear doctor. A warning before the next tragedy bestowed to Gotham. The unveiling of a Moth Man for the world."**

And upon such disturbed, Masonite words was the end of the recording. Bruce removed the tape and his fingers were like lightning upon the keys of the behemoth computer. Various programs were opened up, each performing a task of their own and at rapid speeds. It simply put the Boy Wonder at a lost for words.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked his mentor.

"The date of this recording is two weeks before the Joker's mass breakout at Arkham. Meaning that Killer Moth is still loose in the city. I need to find him." Bruce stated, not removing his attention from the computer nor his fingers from the keyboard.

"Oh come on, Bruce!" Exclaimed Robin, "It's Killer Moth, for crying out loud! He probably just watched a rerun of _Hannibal_ one too many!"

"I'm disappointed, Tim." Bruce chided his sidekick, "I taught you to never underestimate the enemy."

"I'm not. Just Killer Moth." Retorted Robin.

"Well hopefully Barbara knows better than you as well more." Bruce taunts Tim, "I'm sending her the info right now."

"Making her nostalgic?" Tim jokes, "Remind her of the first bad guy who's ass she kicked."

"Hopefully nostalgia motivates her." Bruce smirks, his fingers finally leaving the keyboard.

"It does." Barbara's voice breaking through the audio of the computer, her files of detective work jumping into existence on the screen as well.

"Damn." Robin says explicitly, "Girl works fast."

"Like Bruce said. Motivated by nostalgia." Snarks the Oracle on speaker before she carries on. "Anyway, I managed to surf through most of Gotham's internet for anything moth related."

"Why have we never tried doing that?" Tim questioned, flabbergasted the simplicity to her method.

"Because you're you, Tim." Barbara quipped, "Anyway, my search found some message board rant under the screen name: KMoth83."

"I'm stunned by Mr. Walker's lack of subtlety." Said Alfred, stunned enough to rejoin the conversation.

"He never had any to begin with." Bruce said, "What was the rant about, Barbara?"

"At first, it seems littered with the old cliches." Barbara notes, "Initially raves on and on about how we're gonna pay, Gotham will reach it's end. Then near the end, it brings up the subject called _'Neron_ '."

"Neron?" Questions Bruce, clearly seeing such as something vital.

"According to my quick search through the internet, Neron is some demonic deity. Well known in folklore for making deals, it says." Barbara cites.

Bruce mulls over this, evidently not expressing his surprise of such a subject to occur for such a criminal.

"Okay, this is definitely a long way from Killer Moth's usually M.O." Robin quipped, but one of uncomfortability. He would never peg the brightly colored C-list crook to rant and dabble in demonology.

"Any chance you were able to pinpoint his location through the I.P. address of the message board?" Bruce asked, already getting down to the detective work.

"Do you even need to question such?" Barbara scoffs, "He's apparently at the Ellington Inn in Bludhaven."

"Great." Robin says jovially, "We can give Dick a call, let him take of this and we can have a maniac free day."

"What's wrong?" Asked Bruce, "You're not scared, are you?"

"What? No!" Robin rebukes, "I'd love to skip some sleep and shower time to chase down Killer Moth in his Manson phase." The boy wonder's words with deadpan and sarcasm. Although he apparently didn't lay it on thick enough.

"I'm glad you say that." Bruce says as he presses a button on the computer's console, summoning a pod of sorts containing his typical nighttime garb. "Get into the Bat-mobile, I'll suited and ready in a minute." Bruce walked towards, already starting to put on the armor, cloth and utility belt as he was speaking.

"You couldn't just the two hours til sunrise fly by, could you Bruce?!" Robin complained as he hopped into the automotive assault vehicle, knowing his night would never be over even by standards of the day. Before he knew, Bruce was already suited and donning his helmet as he approached the vehicle moments later.

"Not while that insect crazed maniac is still on the loose." Bruce says as he enters the vehicle, already starting it and pushing the gas forward. The Bat-mobile was already off and racing down the exit of the Bat-Cave before anyone knew it.

"Hello?" Barbara's voice spoke through the speakers and echoed, through the cave. "Anyone there? Did you leave me hanging on the call again?!"

 **The End.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Bruce walked down the stairs that led to the Bat-Cave, he could overhear the sounds of laughter. It was a sound that he wasn't truly fond of in his line of work. It about set him on edge and ready to bolt down into action, if not for the fact he recognized it as the laughter of Dick and Tim. Entering his base of operation, he found his former and current protege at the computer, laughing fits.

"What's all the laughing about?" Bruce spoke up, causing the boys to stop and cringe at his surprisal.

"Yeesh! Surprised Jim is suffering from heart attacks when you do that!" Quipped and griped Dick, his hands grasping over his pectoral in a mock heart attack fashion.

"Jim keeps himself fit." Bruce explained, lacking of any humor.

"Great for him, then." Dick rolled his eyes at his old mentor.

"We found this in that stash of interviews from Arkham." Tim spoke up, pointing at a grey colored USB inserted in the computer.

"What's on it?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

Dick giggled at the question, merely patting the younger ward on the back. "Hehe, play it for him."

Tim smirked, silently pressing a key on the computer. Any and all footage rewinding back to the beginning.

The screen provides a visual of a female doctor at Arkham, with bright, red hair. Bruce recognized her as Dr. Cassidy. She was being followed down the hall, guiding a younger man with glasses and dressed in a tailor made suit.

"Is that Jack Ryder?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow and a groan building up in his throat.

The two wards simply nodded in silence.

 _"Well, Mister Ryder, I certainly can speak for the rest of the staff when I say we're surprised by your surprise visit at the asylum." Dr. Cassidy's voice being picked up by the security cameras._

 _"How so?" Asked Ryder, Bruce visibly annoyed by the sound of his voice._

 _"Well, we're just unsure as to 'why'." Explained the doctor._

" _I figured an interview with one of your patients could do some wonders for my show." Ryder said in a tone, sounding as if it would be obvious._

Bruce rolled his eyes as he heard such, of course Ryder was simply interested in keeping his ratings up.

 _"Not sure if any of our patients could turn your show into actual news." Dr. Cassidy quipped, earning a glare from Jack Ryder and some chuckles from Tim and Dick._

But Bruce wasn't laughing. His eyes were straighten and focused on the screen. He noticed the likes of a swamp green gas leaking into the room, leading towards the twon onscreen. Cassidy and Ryder seemingly walking right into.

Ryder and Cassidy abruptly became coughing messes, accidentally inhaling the gas leaking into the halls. Ryder coughed to the point that he fell on all fours. Cassidy looked forward and suddenly began screaming.

 _"AAAH!" She yelped, "No, stay away from me!"_

 _"Interesting results, Sarah." Said a meek voice, slowly approaching her. "The experiment's just begun and you're already showing quite the display of fear."_

Sarah didn't respond, though. She merely whimpered as she attempted to back away, tripping over herself. As she fell to floor, she physically scurried herself backward, only to be met with a wall.

Now Bruce didn't really require the perpetrator to be on view of the camera. He immediately knew as soon as he saw the gas that he was more than familiar with. As well as recognized from the voice. "Scarecrow..." Bruce grumbled as he saw the clothed wearing fightener approach the scared doctor. His glove, consisting of prepped syringes, scissored the needles together. The scratching noise growing louder and louder as he got closer to his prey.

The delusional doctor kneeled down to her, meeting her at eye level. He used his non-gloved hand to take out a tape recorder from his uniform. He would begin speaking into it, taking notes per say. His dialouge was picked up by the surveliance.

 _"Asylum Interview 1: Dr. Cassidy is responding quite quickly to my latest formula. Currently in a cowarding form, in tears. Judging by the direction of her eyes, she is still in captured by the hallucination. Tell me, Sarah, what do you fear?"_

Dr. Cassidy was still in a jittery state, Scarecrow quickly using the scissoring noise of his syringe needles to abruptly get her attention. She stutters, _"Z-zsasz."_

 _"Ah." Crane sighes with understanding, "You're still frighten by your intrusion with Victor. Scared you half to death, quite literally so. Took away your sense of security and threaten your life."_

 _"Please don't hurt me." Dr. Cassidy whimpered, her crying face buried itself into her knees._

 _"Don't worry, Sarah, you've fulfilled your purpose." Crane said, "Now for Mister Ryder..."_

Scarecrow was cut off from talking as a fist met with his face. Unusual behavior for what is usually seen of Jack Ryder. But for what was being seen, this may as well be someone different for all intents and purposes. Scarecrow's eyes widen as he saw the man in torn clothes with yellow skin and green hair. All in the Bat-Cave were wide eyed. Unfamiliar with the sight.

What the..

 _"Jesus, Scarecrow!" He groaned, "If you ramble on this much, then you must have been a bore traveling down the yellow brick road!"_

 _"What?" Crane whispered, his emotions giving off a mix of shock and confusion.  
_

 _"Forget brains!" Ryder continued manically, "What you need are conversation skills!"_

 _"W-what are you?" Crane stuttered, face perplexed with confusion as the figure grabbed him by the collar._

 _"You can call me..." Ryder hissed, "Yellow skin wacky man!"_

Such words were followed by him tossing Crane aside with incredible degree of strength. In fact, thanks to the direction of the hurled Scarecrow, his mass literally met and broke the security camera in the hall. The image on the Bat-computer going to static.

Dick and Tim's jaws were dropped, regardless of having now seen this before. It still was a sight to behold. Bruce on the other hand, just sat still, his eyes glaring at the screen. A minute later, he got up and walked off without saying a word.

"Guess he's got a new case on his hands." Dick muttered as he easily predicted his adopted father's next move.

"Aw, man." Griped Tim, "Which means so would I."

Tim took off in the same direction, following in suit with his mentor. Dick chuckled at the sight of his rushed successor.

"Guess I get the cave to myself, for once." He said, his words nearly drowned out by the sounds of the Bat-Mobile, revving engine and wheels skidding across the granite driveway.

Dick pressed a key on the computer, re-watching the scene as Crane is tossed as if he were a rag-doll. He chuckled once more at the sight.

"Someone is going to need a chiropractor." Dick quipped, finding some joy to come out of his family's newest of hobbies.


End file.
